Maid Marian (Disney)
Maid Marian is a 27 year old vixen from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood, and is both the love interest/wife of the title character and the deuteragonist, based on the character from the actual Robin Hood legend. She is voiced by Monica Evans while Nancy Adams did her singing voice for "Love". Background Maid Marian is stated in the film to be the niece of King Richard, but it is not stated how. However, she doesn't appear to be related to Prince John. She and Robin Hood apparently grew up together and were in love. However, several years before the time period of the film, she left for London for unspecified reasons, and had only recently returned to Nottingham. Maid Marian is a very beautiful, ladylike, nice and kind woman. Despite being separated from him, Maid Marian is very much in love with Robin Hood as he loves her. So much so that she finds the courage to plead for his life. Disney Parks Marian appeared in every Disney park after the film's release, but disappeared during the 1980s. Unlike her drawn counterpart, Marian's ears are revealed, while her headdress is smaller and doesn't hide them, but rather, is between them. Also, her shawl doesn't cover her ears either. And she wears white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Trivia * Maid Marian is the only female character from Robin Hood to ever wear shoes on her feet; all other females are barefoot; however, in the storyboards (particularly for the part of the alternate ending where she tends to a wounded Robin Hood and when she runs to hug King Richard, who has returned from the crusade), Maid Marian's feet are bare, too. * Maid Marian and Robin Hood are the second couple to have known each other during childhood, but later separated for a long time, the first being Bambi and Faline and the third (and so far last) being Simba and Nala from The Lion King. ''Interestingly, all three of them are animals. However, unlike the other two couples, Marian and Robin are never shown as children. Instead, she explains about it to Skippy, his sisters, and Toby the Turtle, and later, while Robin laments his love for Marian, he gives a hint that they knew each other as kids. * With the exception of other female lead animals, Maid Marian is the only leading lady that is portrayed not as a human. * Although she is not a princess, Maid Marian still lived in a castle. * Maid Marian infamously shares exactly the same dance moves as Snow White and Duchess. * Maid Marian's design was eventually reused for that of Vixey's from ''The Fox and the Hound, though Vixey is less anthropomorphic than Marian. * Curiously enough, Monica Evans, Maid Marian's voice actress, as with Carolle Shelley, Lady Kluck's voice actress, also voiced Abigail and Amelia Gabble from The AristoCats. * In some scenes by the dance when she and Robin Hood are together, she shares the same dance as been used by Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Even though she's a deuteragonist she only appears for approximately 30 minutes of the entire film. She is not scene in the third and final act of the film and only appears briefly at the end. * She calls Lady Kluck "Klucky" the same way Robin Hood called Little John "Johnny". * Maid Marian's dress is similar to Merida's dress in Brave. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Foxes Category:Film characters Category:Maidens Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists Category:Damsels Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Category:European Category:British Category:Characters with British accent Category:Walt Disney Category:1970s Characters Category:1973 Characters Debuts